Corazón ajeno
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Ella se dio cuenta de algo. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Él la acariciaba con un solo propósito. Buscaba, desesperadamente, disipar el dolor de su pecho. (Eren/Annie/Mikasa)


¡Hola! Bueno, bienvenidos a mi segundo fic de SnK, que sorprendentemente no es yaoi xDDD Debí hacer algo de mi OTP Riren, pero quería escribir algo relacionado con mi única ship hetero del manga... ¡Eren x Annie! :3 Así que salió esto, es pequeño, espero que les guste :D

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ Ya mencioné la pareja, jaja, para que no haya sorpresas ni malentendidos para aquell s que esperaban un 100% de EreMika uwu; OoC, y creo que ya xD

* * *

 **ღ** **CORAZÓN AJENO** **ღ**

 ** _Eren/Annie/Mikasa_**

* * *

 _¡Esto es el infierno!_

Ella se dio cuenta de algo. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Él la acariciaba con un solo propósito. Buscaba, desesperadamente, disipar el dolor de su pecho.

Él la besó nuevamente, y ambas lenguas se buscaron inmediatamente. Ella debió sentir el calor del sol, sin embargo, eran las llamas del infierno las que quemaban su boca. Él buscaba la dulzura que se había marchado, pero solo estaban los labios de Mikasa. Y era extraño, pues no debía estarla besando a ella, pero ¿quién más podría ayudarlo?

Sin embargo, era algo que ambos necesitaban. Ella pudo por fin escapar de la vil mentira a la que se aferraba como consuelo de no poder ser ella quien reinara en el pecho de Eren. Estaba a su lado, sí, pero no tocarlo ni recibir intensas miradas verdes dedicadas exclusivamente a ella era una tortura, una tortura a la cual se había acostumbrado con el tiempo.

Ahora, el estar entre los brazos de él debería ser el cielo para ella. Lo había deseado con todas sus ganas. ¿Entonces por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué eran así las cosas? ¿Por qué, si ella lo quería? Era injusto. Pero cada que deseaba despejar su mente y entregarse al momento, la pregunta volvía a surgir como miles de punzadas en el pecho.

—¿Por qué, Eren?

Él la miró con los grandes ojos verdes, pero Mikasa notó que realmente no la miraba a ella. No era ella quien estaba en los brazos de Eren, no era ella quien estaba recibiendo sus besos, sus abrazos, ni las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio cuando Eren desvió la mirada, lista para la confesión que acabaría por hacer polvo los pedazos de su corazón.

 _A pesar de todo, de las heridas, las muertes y la traición, ¡de todo lo que ha hecho! ¿POR QUÉ?_

La respuesta era lógica y egoísta para él. Por más que intentara huir, la imagen de aquella chica estaba ahí. Por más que cerrara los ojos y se forzara a odiarla. Al recodar los golpes sobre su rostro y lo magullado que terminaba a manos de Annie, no reunía la suficiente fuerza para verla con odio.

—¡Ella es una traidora, enemiga de la humanidad!

Y si lo era, Eren debería odiarla. ¡Debería creerle!

Las manos de Mikasa subieron y tomaron su rostro para captar su atención, y es que siempre debía hacer algo para obtenerla. Le cayeron en las mejillas lágrimas de él, que se fundieron con las suyas en una mezcla de la más dolorosa aflicción. _Yo sí estoy aquí, ¿por qué, Eren? ¿Por qué no me miras?_

No le contestó. Se inclinó a besarla nuevamente, embriagado de dolor y necesidad de deshacerse de éste. _Tú que sí estás, no me preguntes por qué. No lo sé. ¿Por qué la amo a pesar de las heridas?_

 _¡Eren!_

Mikasa se dejó llevar por esas caricias que quemaban. Lo ha hecho desde que Annie comenzó a dormir, y lo hará más adelante. Realmente no importa. Él sabe que no está bien, que no quiere tocar a Mikasa mientras piensa en Annie, pero el egoísmo de querer saciar su propio dolor, de borrar el único beso que la rubia le dio, es más fuerte. Y continuará haciéndolo, mientras Mikasa se percata de cuánto de duele a Eren en cada beso.

 _Haré todo para protegerte. Siempre cuidaré de ti._

Ella no rompería sus promesas, aunque al meterse el sol Eren jugara a quererla y al amanecer ella tuviera que soportar la amargura de perderlo.

* * *

¡Gracia por leer! Lamento cualquier error de ortografía xD


End file.
